


Solving the Problem of Snape, Hermione and Christmas

by rayvyn2k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Hoggywarty Christmas Promptfest 2013 on Live Journal as a gift for dreamy_dragon73</p><p>Summary: Two Gryffindors and two Slytherins team up to make sure everyone has a fantastic Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solving the Problem of Snape, Hermione and Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamy_dragon73](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dreamy_dragon73).



> I hope I didn't stray too far from your prompt, DD73. But when Lucius and Minerva got involved, I could only hang on for the ride. Many thanks and long, wet snogs to my wonderful beta, **islandsmoke** who always comes through for me, every time, no matter how last minute. I adore her.

In a way, Minerva thought, this entire mess was all her fault.

It all started back in 1999, when she'd asked Severus if he'd be willing to come back to Hogwarts in any capacity. She had made the offer as a gesture of apology and an overture of friendship. She had felt so guilty because of her lack of faith in him during the war that she'd basically offered him carte blanche if he'd return.

Minerva sighed. Her first mistake was forgetting that Snape was foremost a Slytherin. He, of course, couldn't resist an offer like that one. So, while he was still recovering, he accepted her offer with a few minor stipulations.

First, he did not want to be Headmaster. He'd seen the paperwork and politics involved and was not interested in doing that again.

Second, he wanted his old job back. Potions and Head of Slytherin House. With a substantial raise in pay.

Third, a guarantee that he would never have to chaperone Hogsmeade weekends nor holidays. In fact, he insisted that he have every holiday off. No exceptions, as long as he continued to teach. 

Fourth, Lucius Malfoy was to be allowed to visit. After all, Snape had written, since Narcissa had divorced him and taken Draco to France to finish his education at Beauxbatons, Lucius was at a bit of a loose end. Not to mention, the Ministry had practically bankrupted Malfoy with the huge fine he'd had to pay as reparation for his part in aiding and abetting a megalomaniac. 

Lastly, he wanted it all magically bound in his contract.

At the time, Minerva had been willing to agree to anything to have Snape back at Hogwarts.

Snape had returned to Hogwarts that September. Their friendship had been restored (after a heartfelt apology on her part; not to mention a gift of a very expensive bottle of Scotch) and things had chugged along smoothly for several years.

Minerva sighed again and Accioed her own bottle of Scotch. 

A moment later, Lucius Malfoy appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, two crystal tumblers hovering in front of him. 

"You weren't contemplating drinking from the bottle again, were you Minerva?" The blond wizard appeared both amused and horrified by the notion.

Minerva snatched the glasses out of the air and poured drinks for them both with a glare. "Aren't you contractually obligated to be a nuisance to Severus?"

Lucius sat next to her on the sofa and draped his arm around her with a chuckle. He leaned over and nuzzled her ear. "But it's so much more—satisfying—to be a nuisance to you, my dear."

The warmth of his breath in her ear caused Minerva to inhale sharply and close her eyes. Having Malfoy hanging around the castle was a mixed blessing. When the new Ministry started making noises about knocking what was left of Hogwarts down in favor of a more 'modern' set up, Malfoy had helped procure the additional funding they'd needed to restore the castle after the war. He was a master of manipulation and well-versed in the politics of the Ministry which she, at the time, had had no experience in dealing with herself. 

After that, over the course of several years, Lucius had gained her trust and become an unofficial advisor. From there, it was a small jump to what the Muggles called "friends with benefits". And she had to admit, most of the benefits were very welcome indeed to a lonely witch. She shivered and offered him her neck. 

As Lucius accepted her invitation and kissed his way from her ear downward, she indulged herself in the very pleasurable sensations for a few moments before drawing away. "As nice as that is, I have to figure out how to solve the problem of Severus, Hermione and Christmas," she said. "And you know I can't think when you do that."

Lucius settled back with a smile that promised he wasn't finished with her yet. "What problem? As I understand it, Hermione will be spending Christmas here at the castle—to which her parents have been invited to stay as guests next week for the holiday. Severus will presumably be spending Christmas away from the castle doing Merlin knows what as usual."

"Exactly!"

"I don't see how that's a problem." Lucius leaned in close, aiming for her lips.

Minerva turned her head so he got her cheek instead. "Haven't you noticed how close Severus and Hermione have come in the last year since she's been teaching Ancient Runes?"

Lucius leaned back with a petulant huff. "Of course I have. He's potty for her, you know. He had the gall to skip our monthly bloke's poker night at the Hog's Head last week—which, I remind you, he hasn't missed since its inception—in order to escort Professor Granger to a lecture by some fuddy-duddy about something not related to poker." 

He sighed at the tragedy of it all. "Shacklebolt brought John Dawlish to take Snape's place." He didn't quite suppress a smug smile.

Minerva raised her eyebrows at him. "Lucius…"

The blond wizard molded his features into something he must have believed resembled innocence and only managed to come off looking vaguely guilty. "What? I happen to be very good at poker." 

Minerva stifled her laughter with an undignified snort. 

Lucius tried and failed to subdue a grin. "Is it my fault that Dawlish is susceptible to the Confundus Charm?"

Minerva's laughter bubbled up and out. "You cheated?"

He looked affronted. "Absolutely not! There is nothing in the house rules against the use of the Confundus Charm."

"Did you use wandless magic?"

"Of course."

Her eyes danced with mirth. "And you don't call that cheating?"

He was unrepentant. "I do not. Come, come, my dear, don't scold. Besides, I've already donated my winnings to the War Veteran's Fund—and there's an end to that. Now may I kiss you?"

Minerva's gaze softened. "Only if you promise to help me with my Christmas problem."

Lucius retrieved her glass and set it on the table and then took her into his arms. He lowered his head until his lips were so close she could feel his breath against hers. "I promise. What do you want me to do?"

Minerva closed the distance between them and nibbled his lips as she replied. "I want—you—to help--me to—convince—Severus—to—" 

He deepened the kiss which prevented her from speaking for several moments. As he drew back infinitesimally, Minerva cleared her throat and continued in a hoarse whisper. "—to stay at the castle for Christmas this year..." 

Lucius smiled. "Is that all? Consider it done." He leaned in for another kiss.

She put her fingers against his lips and looked into his eyes. "It involves breaking the contract that Severus himself helped create."

He groaned. "Oh my love…you ask the impossible…" He placed an open-mouthed kiss on her palm. 

Minerva gasped. "You are trying to distract me, you Slytherin, you."

He touched her palm with the tip of his tongue, met her heated gaze with his and then murmured, "Is it working?"

She closed her eyes with a sigh. "Lucius, you are incorrigible. I won't allow it—until I've got your promise. You said yourself that he's mad for her and she feels the same for him. It's our duty as their friends to make sure things work out between them." 

Malfoy captured her index finger and drew it into his mouth. 

"Oh, my dear, you are so bad." She withdrew her finger and slid it across his lower lip, down his chin and neck until she reached the fastening of his robes at his throat. His grey eyes blazed when she murmured a spell which undid the clasp. Her finger continued its journey along his chest until it found his nipple. 

It was Lucius' turn to groan. "You've ensorcelled me, witch." He vanished their clothing and pulled her into his lap. "I'll help you, even though, Merlin knows, it's against my better judgment." 

Minerva threw her arms around his neck with a sultry laugh. "I know for a fact that you don't have a better judgment, Lucius."

They spoke no more that night.

~~~***~~~

The next morning, Minerva awoke to find Lucius sitting in bed, propped up by pillows, reading the Prophet and sipping a cup of tea. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and rose to sit beside him. The teapot on the bureau poured tea into a second cup. Two lumps of sugar leapt into the hot liquid and then the cup settled onto its saucer and both floated across the room to hover in front of her.

Minerva plucked them out of the air and sipped the hot tea. Lucius continued to read the paper, sipping his own tea occasionally as he turned the pages. One of the things Minerva appreciated about him was his respect for her need of quiet in the morning. It was so peaceful, sipping tea in companionable silence in the moments at the start of a new day when anything was possible.

She finished her tea and set the cup on the saucer with a satisfied sigh. The cup floated away to refill itself and returned accompanied by a hot buttered scone on a plate. She left the cup and saucer floating in order to lift the scone from the plate and take a bite. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm pastry. Delightful. 

A rustle of paper and gentle clearing of Lucius' throat caused Minerva to open her eyes and focus her attention on him. He peered at her over the top of the paper, his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose, and his clear grey eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth. She couldn't help noticing that even at this time of the morning, his hair, the blond now shot with gray, was perfection itself. She remembered her own fully gray mane and felt a twinge of familiar remorse as she remembered the difference in their ages. This led her to recall how she had urged Severus to allow Hermione to make her own choices when he had come to her with the same concern months ago. 

She really had to remember to take her own advice. Especially since the blond in her bed had become very special to her indeed.

Lucius cocked his head to one side and murmured; "Now whatever is going through that head of yours, I wonder?"

Minerva's chagrin caused her to answer gruffly. "Nothing important." She popped the rest of the scone into her mouth and washed it down with the rest of her tea. The plate and cup floated off again.

Lucius chuckled. "Somehow I doubt that, my dear." He folded the paper, set it on the nightstand, followed by his glasses. 

Minerva squeaked when he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her soundly. When he released her lips, she laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "Have you given any thought to Severus' Christmas problem?"

"I have. I intend to speak to Professor Granger today. I have already sent a message and received a reply in the affirmative. And you," he kissed the top of her head. "You get to talk to Severus about renegotiating his contract."

"Oh sure, give me the easy job," she retorted. "Hermione told me at dinner yesterday that when she advised him that her parents were looking forward to meeting him, Severus informed her that he would be spending Christmas elsewhere as usual then refused to discuss the matter any further. Stubborn git. You're his closest friend. I assumed you'd be convincing him."

Another chuckle rumbled. "We must have Professor Granger's help if this is going to be successful." He put a finger against her lips when she would have interrupted. "You and Granger are too close. The same goes for Severus and me. That closeness is the very thing that will inhibit us from speaking plainly and, more importantly, prevent them from hearing."

"I'm close to Severus, too," Minerva replied, stung.

"I know, dear, but it isn't the same kind of closeness. Severus and I have more history together, from school through the Death Eaters, surviving the Dark Lord's madness, and the War," he paused, overcome. "So many wasted lives, so much blood." He stroked her hair along her back for a moment while he composed himself. When he spoke again, his voice was husky with emotion. "Before we finally discovered peace." He clasped her hard against him and laid his cheek on her head. "In many ways, Minerva my heart, you rescued both Severus and me."

Her eyes were hot with unshed tears and her throat was tight when she spoke. "All right, Lucius, you rogue. You win. I'll speak to Severus." She cleared her throat. "Slytherins," she sounded both exasperated and pleased. "You'll do anything to get your way, won't you?"

Lucius' laughed rumbled through her. "But you knew that already."

~~~***~~~

Lucius stood just inside the Hog's Head door, holding a handkerchief to his nose. The pub's reputation for having accumulated the 'filth of centuries' on its floor meant that it reeked of the stench of centuries as well.

"She's in the sitting room upstairs." Aberforth growled. "Mind your manners, Malfoy."

Lucius inclined his head in acknowledgement without removing the handkerchief from his nose. 

As he walked past the bar, Aberforth muttered, "Ponce."

Lucius continued walking as if he hadn't heard. He'd learned years ago that the best way to irritate the old man was to ignore his jibes. So when he heard a louder remark questioning his parentage as he passed the bar and headed up the stairs, he smiled behind his handkerchief and counted a point won.

When he entered the sitting room, he found Hermione Granger standing next to the fireplace. He thrust his handkerchief into the pocket of his heavy wool cloak and bowed with a flourish. 

"Professor Granger, thank you for seeing me on such short notice during your holiday."

"Get to the point, Mr. Malfoy. The staff Christmas party is tonight, and I still have a gift to buy."

Lucius contrived to look surprised. "You astound me, Professor Granger! A week until Christmas and you don't yet have everything purchased and wrapped?" He smiled his most devastating smile to take the sting out of his words. 

Granger had the grace to blush. "Well, normally I would have, but I just can't find anything for Sev—er—Professor Snape." She flung herself into a tattered chair. "He's impossible…"

"Oh, I agree. Quite impossible."

"—to buy for." She glanced up at him. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm desperate. Can you give me any ideas?"

"First, call my 'Lucius', if you don't mind. After all, since you're seeing Severus and Minerva and I have an _arrangement_ , it is likely that we will be thrown together more often, don't you think? All that 'Mr. Malfoy-ing' sounds a bit stodgy, you know."

She blushed in a way he found delightful. "I suppose you're right, Lucius. And I guess you can call me 'Hermione' since we're being so amicable."

"As to a gift for Severus..." he paused and pretended to think. She sat up and watched him with such a hopeful expression that Lucius got to the point rather more quickly than he'd intended. "I think the best thing to do would be to give him the best Christmas he's ever had."

Hermione seemed to deflate before his eyes as she sagged back into the chair. "That's part of the problem…he won't be at Hogwarts for Christmas." 

"So Severus says _now_. We have a week to encourage him to change his mind."

Hermione's snort of disbelief told Lucius she already knew his friend very well, indeed. "And how do you propose we perform this miracle?"

"With your cooperation, I have a feeling it won't be as difficult as you imagine." 

"I hope you're right." She sat up straighter. "What do you want me to do?"

"You'll have to start tonight." Lucius narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning to wear to the party?"

Hermione was taken aback by the abrupt change of subject. "My dress robes, of course, what else?"

"What else, indeed. Hermione, would you mind standing up for a moment?" She complied, a puzzled expression on her face. Lucius ignored the question in her eyes as he cocked his head to one side and looked her over from head to toe. He made a circling motion with his hand and she turned in front of him. He nodded and murmured, "Lovely. Yes, with the right clothes…"

"Mr. Malfoy—"

"Lucius, please."

" _Lucius,_ " she growled. "What are you doing?"

Lucius focused on the face of the irate witch in front of him. "My apologies, Hermione. I am scheming."

"Scheming—?"

"Always. Tonight will be the first strike in the battle to give Severus a fantastic Christmas against his will. You must dazzle him, my dear. And ordinary dress robes do not dazzle. Surely you have something a bit more…or perhaps, less?" He looked at her meaningfully.

"Well—I do have a red Muggle dress I bought for Valentine's Day before Ron and I broke up that I have never worn…" A slow smile spread across her face. "Yes, in fact, I think I know what you have in mind and that dress will do nicely."

"Excellent! That is a good start. Now, going forward, you are not to be available to him during the day except to do Christmas-y things."

"Christmas-y things? Such as…?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "You cannot make me believe that you don't know about every Christmas-y thing going on in London this year." 

She had the grace to blush again. "Well, Bond Street is rather festive this time of year…and there's the Winter Wonderland in Hyde Park as well…if I can persuade him…"

"If you can't, Hermione, no one can. And after you've dazzled him in your red dress remind him later of some of the—shall we say more personal?—reasons he is interested in you."

"Mr. Malfoy!" Her cheeks flamed. 

Lucius waved his hand impatiently. "Come, come, Hermione. You've shown the vaunted Gryffindor courage by simply taking Severus on." He sobered and focused his gaze on hers. "One thing you must understand. I am doing this because Severus is my dearest friend. He never got into the habit of Christmas as a child, and now he believes he's too old to change. I disagree. It's past time he allowed himself to know the joy of Christmas. I'm counting on you. Channel your inner Slytherin cunning, you might enjoy it." He drew his pocket watch from his robes and glanced at it. "You must get back to the castle and get ready for the party—and so should I." He replaced his pocket watch with his handkerchief. "Remember, Christmas by day and your delectable self at night."

Hermione nodded, embarrassed, and fled the sitting room, clattering down the stairs and out of the pub.

Lucius smiled, raised his handkerchief to his nose and followed.

~~~***~~~

Minerva was staring into space, not working on the paperwork she'd come to her office to do. She had no patience today for the bureaucratic drivel on her desk. She'd sent a House-Elf to find Severus with a message to have him come to her office. Barty had returned with the reply that the potions master would be there shortly.

That had been an hour ago. 

For once, she had no idea what she was going to say. Snape was prickly at best and could be downright surly if he felt threatened. And Minerva had no doubt that what she and Lucius had planned would seem very threatening to the careful walls Severus had built around himself over the years since the War ended. She would not have conceived of the plan at all if not for Snape's interest in, and very obvious affection for, Hermione Granger. 

Minerva hoped that his heart had thawed enough to let Christmas in, as well. 

A preemptory knock startled her out of her thoughts. "Come in."

The door opened and Severus strode in with a characteristic billowing of robes. 

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, Headmistress, however I was at a critical stage of brewing Wolfsbane and was unable to leave the potion before now."

Minerva waved him to a chair in front of her desk. "Oh, that's all right, Severus. Thank you for coming. Would you care for tea or something a bit stronger?" Merlin knew, she could use a drink.

"Nothing, thank you. I have to get back to the laboratory in the next half hour and I should have all my wits about me to complete the potion before the staff party tonight." He said the last with all the enthusiasm of a condemned man.

"You're attending this year? I suppose I can thank Hermione for persuading you?"

"Unfortunately. It seems she's always wondered what the staff gets up to during the annual Christmas party and she advised me she would attend with or without me. I prefer to escort her myself rather than leave her to the tender mercies of Flitwick in his cups."

"Whatever the reason, I'm delighted." Minerva saw her opening and jumped right in. "Does that mean you'll consider staying at the castle this year for Christmas?"

Snape grimaced. "No." 

"But—why? Hermione's parents are coming from Australia, you know. She was hoping you'd stay and…"

"I've already explained everything to Professor Granger and she understands. I would have thought, after all these years, that you would stop asking. I am not going to void my contract by staying here over the holidays for any reason."

Minerva sighed. "Severus, I love you like a son, so, no. I'll never stop asking. In my opinion, you are cutting yourself off from one of the best and most hopeful seasons of the year by not celebrating Christmas. And now, with someone who cares about you to share it with I hoped…"

"Sentimental claptrap," snorted Phineas from his frame on the wall. 

"Precisely," Snape agreed. "Now, if you're finished nosing around my personal life, I must get back to the Wolfsbane potion."

Minerva waved a weary hand and dismissed him. "Hermione may understand your reasoning, but what if she thinks you will change your mind in the end? What if she's counting on your feelings for her overcoming your stubbornness? If you don't relent—well, I'd hate to have something like this come between you two."

Snape paused at the door and cast a bewildered glance over his shoulder at her. "Why should it? I explained, she understands, end of discussion." He left the office in a flurry of robes.

Minerva sighed. "Accio Scotch!"

~~~***~~~

Later, as they dressed for the staff party, Lucius explained what he and Hermione had plotted. After he finished, Minerva told Lucius about her meeting with Severus.

"He wouldn't even consider it, the stubborn git."

Lucius examined his reflection in the mirror and straightened his elegant dress robes infinitesimally before he turned to face Minerva, who was pinning her tartan sash at the shoulder of her green dress robes with a brooch.

"Ah, but you planted the seed which Hermione will nurture, starting tonight." Lucius couldn't resist a smirk. "Don't worry, Minerva, my dear. Severus will be the one seeking you out—and soon, unless I mistake Hermione's determination. And I don't think I do. When he comes crawling back to you, then you can negotiate from a position of power." 

Lucius paused and took a moment to gaze appreciatively at the witch in front of him. "Minerva, you should wear green more often. The color suits you. Have I told you lately that I consider myself the luckiest wizard in the world?" 

"Lucius Malfoy, how you do go on," she answered gruffly, but her cheeks colored and he knew she was pleased. "We both know you're the pretty one."

"True, but you are a handsome witch, I must say." He pulled her against him and turned them both toward the mirror. "And we do complement each other nicely, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, certainly!" the mirror replied.

They laughed and went to join the party.

~~~***~~~

Minerva felt a flutter of nervousness as she entered the staff lounge with Lucius. Tonight was the first time she was openly acknowledging their relationship. And finally, hopefully, putting to rest all the gossip. Honestly, the Hogwarts staff could be worse than the students in that regard.

No one seemed to notice their entry. Minerva was surprised until Lucius stiffened beside her. She glanced up at him, but his attention was focused across the room. When she turned in the same direction, she blinked in surprise.

"Oh, Professor Granger, you have exceeded my expectations," Lucius murmured. He slipped his arm around Minerva's waist and pulled her closer. "I knew there was some Slytherin in that woman."

Minerva had to agree. Hermione had remade herself in an afternoon from frumpy Professor to seductive siren. 

Her dress was a marvel. Made of blood-red lace lined with satin in the same color, its fitted design managed to cover her body to the knee, while at the same time showing off her every curve. The dress boasted a scoop neck and long, fitted lace sleeves. The satin underskirt was shorter than the lace overskirt which accentuated Hermione's long legs. Paired with matching red peep toe heels, her outfit was stunning.

And every male member of the staff, not to mention the portraits and ghosts, had noticed. Much to Professor Snape's consternation, every one of them seemed to be gathered around her, vying for her attention. Snape had arrived too late to claim a place at her side and therefore had to content himself with scowling from the outside of the group. 

Minerva smiled. "Good for her." She took Lucius' arm. "Shall we go commiserate with Severus?"

"Don't you mean rub his face in it?"

That was exactly what she meant, but she didn't have to admit it. She harrumphed. "I mean, put him out of his misery by pointing out the simple solution to his problem." 

"Of course, how silly of me." Lucius put his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the room. 

They strolled in Severus' direction, taking their time, greeting other members of the staff as they went. They obtained a couple of drinks from one of the House Elves who were circulating the room with beverages and hors d'oeuvres. By the time they had reached the potion master's side, he had nearly reached the limit of his patience.

"Hello, Severus!" Minerva said. "It's so good to see you here this year."

Snape nodded with bad grace. "Minerva. Lucius." He looked pointedly at them. "I see that you've decided to openly acknowledge your relationship?"

Minerva smiled. "It's not like we were keeping anything secret."

"Who won the pool?" Lucius asked with a grin.

A smile flickered across Snape's face and was gone in an instant. "We did, of course."

Minerva looked between them with a frown. " _We?"_

Lucius looked at her with offended dignity. "You didn't think I wouldn't participate?" 

"But…but…you…oh, Lucius Malfoy, I should hex your bollocks off!" Minerva sputtered. 

Lucius chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "Now, now, my dear. You know you don't want to do anything rash. You enjoy my bollocks just as they are. And I didn't really  know when you'd agree to get everything out into the open, now did I?" 

Minerva allowed herself to be placated. She had plans for his bollocks later. "I suppose not. But somehow, I know you manipulated something. You can't help yourself." 

Lucius contrived an innocent smirk. 

Hermione's laugh drew their attention. 

"I see that Hermione is having a good time," Lucius drawled. "I must say, that dress is perfection itself on her, don't you think, Severus?" 

Snape growled. "Yes, it is. What the hell does the Bloody Baron think he's doing? He's a ghost for Merlin's sake!" His hand twitched toward his wand pocket. 

Hermione seemed to notice them then and excused herself from her admirers. She helped herself to a glass of champagne and joined them. 

"Hello, Lucius, Minerva…Severus," she smiled. "This is a fantastic party, don't you think?" 

Lucius took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Wonderful. And may I say, you look fantastic, Hermione." 

Severus reached out and took her hand out of Lucius'. "No," he snarled, "you may not." He tucked her hand firmly into his elbow then leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

Hermione smiled and blushed. She turned, raised the hand holding the champagne to cover her mouth and replied. Whatever she said caused Snape's eyes to glitter. 

Minerva bit her lip to stifle a laugh. Tugging on Lucius' arm, she said, "We'll talk to you two later!" And after they had moved away she said under her breath, "our work here is done." 

Lucius grinned lasciviously. "In that case, I have a suggestion for you, my dear." He bent his head to whisper in her ear. 

Minerva blushed, finished her drink and they left the party rather more hurriedly than they had arrived. 

~~~***~~~

The next morning, Minerva and Lucius were startled awake by a persistent tapping noise.

"What in Merlin's sainted name…?" Minerva muttered groggily.

"Where is my wand?" Lucius growled.

Minerva blinked the sleep out of her eyes and groped for her dressing gown. "Don't bother with your wand, Lucius, it's only an owl." She shrugged into the garment, belted it, and then walked over to open the window. 

"It should be against the law for owls to disturb people before noon," he complained. 

A lovely Tawny Owl extended its leg from its perch on the windowsill. After Minerva had removed the parchment, it flew off with an offended hoot. The witch closed the window, unrolled the parchment and began to read.

Lucius rose up onto his elbow. "Well? What's so important that we had to be awakened at this inconvenient hour of the morning?"

"Well, I'll be…Lucius; I do believe you've been out-Slytherined, my dear."

Lucius sat up, and ignored the bedclothes as they slumped down and bared him to the waist.

"Have I now?" 

Minerva smiled, handed the parchment to him, and then took off her dressing gown, slid under the covers and snuggled against him. "Read it for yourself."

Lucius _Accioed_ his reading glasses, put them on and read: 

_Minerva (and Lucius),_

_Severus and I are eloping! As soon as I've sent this message, we're on our way to Gretna Green. (Isn't that romantic?) Oh, and I've sent an owl to my parents, asking them to meet us there. Severus has a charming house in Dumfries where he spends all his holidays! We are all going to spend Christmas together with Severus in Scotland this year. (I'm so excited!)_

_Lucius, it was the red dress that pushed him over the edge. Thank you!_

_Severus and I intend to have a fantastic Christmas, and we wish the same to you and Minerva._

_We will see you at the start of the new term._

_Happy Holidays!_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I will discuss updating my contract upon my return. ~S.S._

Lucius laid the parchment on the bedside table. He took off his glasses and laid them on top of the parchment. Then he reached into the drawer and took out a small box. He pulled Minerva up beside him, looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I was going to wait until Christmas…but I don't like being outdone by Severus." He flipped open the box to reveal a lovely opal and diamond ring. 

Minerva gasped.

"Minerva, I find that I can no longer imagine my life without you in it. Minerva McGonagall—will you make me the happiest of wizards and consent to be my wife?"

Minerva's thoughts became a whirlwind. Lucius the reformed Death Eater. Lucius her confidant. Lucius her lover and friend. Lucius, nearly forty years her junior.

Minerva looked up with a smile and a ready jest on her lips. And then she looked into his eyes. When she saw the mixture of desire, uncertainty and hope swirling there, the quip died on her lips as she realized he was in earnest.

"Lucius, my dear, I don't know what to say."

"Ah, Minerva, I see I've surprised you. And I don't have to use Occlumency to know that you are thinking of all the reasons why we shouldn't marry." He smiled. "But there is only one reason why we should."

"And what is that?"

"Love, Minerva. Simply—love. 'Tis the season, after all."

Lucius pulled her against him and kissed her, communicating all the tenderness and affection he felt for her. When he finally lifted his lips from hers, she was breathless. Minerva's eyes fluttered open and focused slowly on his dear face. She tried to pull herself together and then gave it up as a bad job. After a moment, she cleared her throat and said, "When you put it like that, how can I refuse?"

Lucius slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her again. "This is going to be one of the best Christmases ever."

"It is, indeed."

And it was.


End file.
